The wireless charging technology in the field of consumer electronics is mainly on the basis of the WPC (Qi) Standard. Qi is a “wireless charging” standard presented by Wireless Power Consortium (for short, WPC), which is the globally first standardization organization that promotes wireless charging technology, and possesses two main characteristics of convenience and versatility. The Qi Standard employs “electromagnetic induction technology”. The charging efficiency of the wireless charging method on the basis of the “electromagnetic induction technology” has a positive correlation with the power of the devices. Wearable electronic devices (for example smart watches), because of the generally relatively small battery capacities limited by device sizes, have small powers, which results in that when smart watches are wirelessly charged, the charging efficiency is relatively low. The low charging efficiency results in the following problem when the wireless charging technology is applied in smart watches: the charging temperature is too high, and heat is generated when charging.
On one hand, too high temperature will affect the battery life, and on the other hand, because wearable devices directly contact with skin, too high temperature scalds skin, or makes the wearer uncomfortable, which causes poor user experience, and thus reduces the user stickiness to the products.
A traditional solution regarding the problem, such as employing techniques of heat conduction, heat dissipation and so on, results in increasing cost and is hard to spread. Another traditional solution, such as temporarily stopping the charging when the charging temperature is too high, will cause the problem of too long charging duration, prolonging the overall charging duration, which also results in poor user experience. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.